Safe In Their Arms
by hikari akemi
Summary: Summary - Atemu and Yami are best friends ever since forever. They never left each other side and always protected one another. Heba and Yugi are the same, but they are pranksters. That how they became friends and "twins" While Atemu and Yami were running they bumped into the brothers. When they got to know each other Atemu and Yami won’t like to leave their arms. When Heba and Yug
1. Meeting

**Hiya all! Here's a new story written with NaileaMarie7890.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Yugioh**

Summary - Atemu and Yami are best friends ever since forever. They never left each other side and always protected one another. Heba and Yugi are the same, but they are pranksters. That how they became friends and "twins"

While Atemu and Yami were running they bumped into the brothers. When they got to know each other Atemu and Yami won't like to leave their arms.

When Heba and Yugi asks them if why they were running and they are still doing that, Atemu and Yami told them that they were followed by their parents.

In the night, Yami and Atemu were running through the streets, never stopping until they were lost from their sight.

"Why do they do this to us?!" Atemu shouted as frustrating tears slipped away from his eyes. Yami looked at him and took his hand, and continued to ran.

After a few more miles, they stopped and fell in exhaustion. Yami started to panic as he heard steps coming closer to them.

"Y-Yami...I can't..." Atemu panted as Yami tugged on him.

Yami looked at him and tried to stand up but failed to. Atemu grunted as he was pushed to the floor, crying out as his head hit the floor hard, making it bleed. Yami whimpered and weakly got to Atemu separating him from the other one and hugged him trying to protect him.

Suddenly, air went passed through them and Yami looked up to see no one. He sat up and took Atemu's face into his hands.

"What happened?" Atemu asked trembling.

"I don't know but you're bleeding. Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I hit my head on the floor" Atemu said rubbing his head. Yami hugged him. Atemu hugged back and tried to stand up along with Yami.

Atemu hissed and held his head at the pressure he felt. Yami helped him stand up.

"Hey you! Are you guys okay?" Two men suddenly appeared in front of Yami and Atemu. They both whimpered and backed up from the two men.

"Hey, we won't hurt you," One of the men said as they reaches to them and one of them touched Atemu's cheek. Atemu blushed a little and tried to get away whimpering. One of the men grabbed Atemu and walked to their home. "No! Yami, help me!" Atemu cried. Yami ran to the man and tried to tackle him but couldn't as the other man grabbed him.

"Let us go!"

"Sshh we are not going to hurt you" the man said

"Who are you?" Atemu whimpered as he tried not to cry. He felt safe in the strangers arms yet scared. "My name is Yugi" he answered looking at him "and yours?"

Atemu trembled. "Uh...Sinara...that Igar, my friend in your friends arms...please don't hurt us..." He whimpered. He buses fake names to hopefully protect themselves and if not save Yami. The men nodded knowing that those names weren't theirs, but continued to pull them to their house.

The men nodded knowing that those names weren't theirs, but continued to pull them to their house. Atemu whimpered, wanting to leave but also he doesn't want to leave.

While Yami was whimpering and looking down to the floor. Atemu looked back and tried to reach for his best friend. Yugi stopped and picked him up. Atemu whimpered and started to shake. Yugi pulled him to his chest and continued walking. Atemu soon passed out from the injury on his head.

Yugi looked at the other one "let's hurry to the house" he said starting to run. The other nodded and started to follow. Yami flinched as he was tired from running and started tripping. The man grabbed Yami and ran off. Yami gasped and trembled, clinging on the man's shirt. "What's your name?" The man asked. Yami whimpered and looked down.

"I'm Heba," The man said. "No, yours?" "Uh...Igar..." Yami answered trembling. "Hmm..." Yami couldn't help but snuggled in Heba's chest. Heba smiled and hugged him.

When they got to the brother's house, Yugi ran to his room and put Atemu on his bed. Atemu groaned.

Yugi went to look for the kit in the bathroom and came back. Atemu touched his head. "Sshh let me check" Yugi said removing his hand from his head.

"Wha happened..?" "You passed out, and I need to see your head to clean it and bandage it" Yugi said. Atemu groaned and whimpered.

After some time, Yugi finished and turned around when he saw Heba with Yami in his arms. Atemu reached for Yami. Heba put Yami down and let him go to Atemu.

Atemu snuggled into Yami, holding his head. Yami smiled and hugged him. "Where are we...scared...cold.."

"You're in our house" Heba said. Atemu shivered.

Yami trembled and looked at them "well it's almost time to sleep, why don't we eat something then we go to sleep?" Yugi asked. "I'm not hungry.." Atemu mumbled. Unfortunately, Atemu has gastroparesis. A chronic stomach problem he had since he was in the womb. He almost died too because of it.

They both tilted their head while Yami just hugged him. They both tilted their head while Yami just hugged him. Atemu hugged back and snuggled into him. Yami smiled and blushed when his stomach growled.

heba chuckled and went to the kitchen a well as Yugi. Atemu sighed an looked at Yami. "Where did you put the tubes and formula? I know that they will force me to eat and I just can't..."

Yami looked for them in his little bag, he pulled them out and went to Atemu. Atemu pulled his shirt up to how his ports where the tubs go. When Yami was connecting them, Atemu was looking at the formula. "No, they're expired,"

"Let me see, I remember that I bought a new formula" Yami said looking for it. "I got some from my medical area at home. thy're feeding me expired shit.."

Then Heba knocked the door

Atemu gasped and panicked. "No, no, no, no!" "Ssh calm down" Yami said disconnecting everything and covering him with the blankets, then walked to the door an opened it slightly.

Atemu tried to breath as Yami was talking. "Do you want me to buy the formula that you need?" Heba asked. Yami blinked. "Wha..?" "Sorry But I listened of what you were talking" Heba said. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want me to? Or do you want to come with me so I don't confuse of formula?" Heba asked.

Yami closed the door and turned around. "What's the formula called? I'm gonna o with him.."

"T-H03" Atemu said

Yami nodded and put hi shoes on. "I'll be back and when I do, you tell me everything that happened okay?"

Atemu nodded and looked Yami leave, he yawned and lay on the bed and snuggled in the blankets"Ready?" Heba asked while Yami nodded slightly. Heba took Yami's hand in his and lead him to the car, opening th door for him. Yami blushed and shyly entered to the car.

Heba smiled and closed the door before he entered himself, chuckling as Yami yelped when a pup jumped onto his lap. Yami panicked a little as he remembered that one time he was being chased by dogs when he was little.

"Hey, relax. This is Monroe. He's a therapy dog and helps people calm down. He won't bite, I promise," Yami nodded slightly and gently placed a hand on the pup's head petting him gently. The puppy yipped and licked Yami's wrist. Yami giggled and let the pup lick him.

Heba smiled and drove off to the store. When they arrived, Heba got out and opened Yami's door. The puppy ran out and around the two. When they entered, the pup waited inside but in the entrance of the store. Yami looked at the puppy sadly as Heba took his hand and lead him in.

"What formula is it?" Heba asked

'uh, T-H03"

Heba nodded and started to look for it. Yami continued to look at the puppy. "Yami?" Heba calles. Yami looked at Heba. "Yeah?" "Is it this one?" He asked showing it to him.

Yami nodded. "We should take like two cans. One container is like 40 servings, right?" Heba nodded and went to bring another can, then he payed them and walked to Yami.

Yami ran outside and fell on his knees, hugging the puppy. Heba chuckled and checked the cans if they weren't expired, he saw that they weren't and looked at Yami "Let's go?"

Yami nodded and picked the puppy up and fell down and hissed as his knees burmed. Heba put the bag and his wrist and picked Yami up with the puppy in his arms and walked to the car. Yami blushed darkly.

Heba opened the door with one hand and put Yami gently on the sit. "Thank," Heba nodded and walked entered to the other door sitting on and drive off to home.

"Get off me!" They heard a scream when they got in. They quickly ran to the room. They saw Yugi tryin to force Atemu to eat a muffin. "Yugi! Get off of him now!" Heba yelled pushing Yugi off while Yami ran to Atemu.

Atemu sobbed as he threw up what Yugi had shoved in, gasping. Yami held him and rubbed his back when Atemu finished "get me a glass of water please" he said. Heba pushed Yugi out of the room and returned with the water. "Uh could you leave it on the nightstand please?" Yami asked while trying to calm Atemu down. Heba nodded and put it there.

"May I help on something else?" Yami nodded. "On what?" Heba asked

"Uh, can you set his tubes and formula?""No, No I don't want it," Atemu whimpered.

Yami looked down "What was his name?" "Who's? My brother?" Yami nodded. "Yugi"

Yami stood up and walked outside "Yugi!!" Heba blinked and followed him. "Stay with him" Yami said looking at Heba then turned to look for Yugi. "Uh, no. I want to see this," Heba smirked.

Atemu weakly got up and walked to Heba who looked at him. Yugi was on the couch.

Yami walked to the living room angrily and stood up next to him and noticed that he had his eyes closed, then when he was about to hit him Yugi opened his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can help me by letting me kill you!" Yami yelled and was about to punch him. Yugi caught hia fist. "Why?" "Because you traumatized my friend!!" Yami yelled grabbing Yugi's hand with both of his hands, pulling him out of the coach making Yugi hit his head with the floor.

Yugi groaned. Atemu panicked and ran to Yami, stopping him. "Let me go!" Yami yelled reaching for Yugi who was backing up into where Heba was.

Atemu cried out as Yami pushed him into a wall were a hook was... The hook stabbed Atemu on the back, making him scream, cry, and bleed out.

Yami reacted, then turned to Atemu and ran to him holding him close "bring me bandages! And something to clean the wound! Now!!" Yami yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Atemu cried as he was still stuck to the wall and hook. Yami carefully unstuck him off of the wall and hook and holding him closer "I'm sorry!!" He cried.

Atemu cried onto his shoulder. "I can't feel my legs Yami! I'm scared!"

"Sshh calm down, breathe in and out" Yami said then, Heba came with the bandages and something to clean the wound.

Atemu was in a full panic. Yami then started to clean all the blood from Atemu carefully. Atemu screamed in pain. When Yami finished, he immediately wrapped the bandages around Atemu.

Atemu blushed as he was bow half nude and the others could see his breasts. Yami sat in front of them so they couldn't see them, when he finished he looked at him, "I'm sorry" he said sadly looking down.

Atemu hugged Yami tight, his head tight against Yami's chest. "This is all my fault!!" Yami cried. Atemu sniffled. "It's okay... I forgive you,"

Yami cried and didn't stop after several minutes. Atemu wiped his tears away and winced. Yami sobbed and helped Atemu to the room being always careful.

"I'm also heavy... I'm sorry that you had to carry me..." Atemu whimpered. Yami shook his head "it's okay" he said while walking to the room. Atemu noticed that the brothers followed.

Yami got scared by this as he didn't like being followed that much, but he calmed himself down while putting Atemu on the bed. Atemu pulled him close. Yami stayed with him.

Atemu sighed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Yami started to sob and look down trembling.

Heba went to Yami and hugged him, whistling. The puppy yipped and ran and jumped on Yami. Yami blushed slightly but continued to sob suppressing a crying. Monroe licked Yami's tears away. Yami giggled softly, Monroe yipped happy.

Then Yami fell back on Heba's chest; Heba held him tight. Yami blushed darkly as he felt one arm wrapped under his breasts and another one around his waist. Heba smiled. Yami looked up at him and put his hands above Heba's, Heba hugged him tight. Yami blushed more as he wasn't used to be hugged like that.

Atemu whimpered. Yami looked at Atemu then turned to Heba "p-please let g-go" he pleaded wanting to go to his friend. Heba nodded and let go. Yami went to Atemu "are you okay?" "I hurt..."

Yami looked down "I'm sorry" Atemu opened his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked olacing a hand in his Yami's cheek as he saw tears in his eyes. Yami nuzzled the hand."don't worry about it "

Then they both yawned. Atemu covered his mouth. Yami stirred fell to the floor gently, making Atemu to worry "Are you okay?" He asked as he couldn't move from the bed.

Heba quickly went to Yami. Then he picked Yami up and looked at him, while Yami yawned a little bit more covering his mouth "I'm okay" he answered. Atemu sighed and nodded.

Yami looked up and Heba looking at him. Heba stroked Yami's cheek and leaned down and kissed him. Yami gasped and blushed darkly. As he kissed him back. Atemu closed his eyes and looked away. Then smiled slightly while Yugi smirked while looking at them.

Atemu started to tremble and whimpered, taking the pillow and putting it over his face. Then Heba and Yami separated from the kiss. Atemu whimpered. "P-put me down p-please" Yami said wanting to go with Atemu.

Atemu whimpered again."I-I'm sorry..." Yami said looking down. "N-Not your fault..." Heba checked the clock and his eyes widen slightly "it's 1:30 am" he said. "Not tired..." Atemu mumbled. Yami sighed and looked behind "I'll st-ay with him, you guys c-can go" The two nodded and left. "Can you sleep with me?" Atemu asked looking at him, tears were in his eyes, looking like a child who had a nightmare. Yami put a hand on his cheek and nodded while kissing his head. "T-Thank you..." Atemu whispered as he snuggled unto him. Yami smiled and hugged him carefully.

"You should take your formula. You haven't eaten or drank or had anything.." Yami said. Atemu sighed and nodded slightly "okay..." Yami smiled and got the thing ready as Atemu took off his shirt. Yami came with the things and started to connect everything.

Atemu leaned back against the head board and looked at the things sadly. Yami put a hand in his cheek "are you okay?" Atemu looked at him. "I'm a freak..." "Why would you say that? You're not a freak" Yami said softly.

"B-But I can't eat like you or have anything passes my mouth... I need tubes and disgusting formula" Yami kissed his head and hugged him. Atemu hugged back as he tried not to cry. "Sshh I'll always be here for you" Yami said softly.

"Thanks... So, about you and Heba... You're in love...". "Eh!? Wha? N-no! I-I we Just me-met today!" Yami stuttered blushing darkly. Atemu shook his head and sighed. Yami sighed and his blush started to go "do you want something?" Atemu shook his head and sighed.

Yami sighed and his blush started to go "do you want something?" Atemu wrapped his arms and shook his head. "If I have a baby she or he will die..." Yami looked down and shook his head "None of the baby will die Atemu" "..."

Yami sighed and finished with the formula. "I...i can clean it... Later..." Atemu said. "I think I can start to feel my legs..." Yami smiled "do you want help?" He asked softly. "For what?" "To disconnect the tubes..." "Oh.." Atemu nodded. "Oh.." Atemu nodded, then started to disconnect the tubes and put them away.

Atemu sighed softly and rubbed his legs. "How are your legs? Can you feel them?" Yami asked walking to him. "Kinda"

"Uh do you want water?" Yami asked. "No" Yami sighed and nodded "how about if we sleep? It's already 2:16...or at least try to sleep" Yami asked. Atemu shrugged and nodded. Yami lay down next to him and saw that Atemu soon fell asleep, he kissed his head and fell asleep as well.

 **First chapter of the story, hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you Nailea for writing this story with me.**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. A day going outside

**Hiya all! Here's another chapter of this story, written with NaileaMarie7890.**

 **Summary - Atemu and Yami are best friends ever since forever. They never left each other side and always protected one another. Heba and Yugi are the same, but they are pranksters. That how they became friends and "twins"**

 **While Atemu and Yami were running they bumped into the brothers. When they got to know each other Atemu and Yami won't like to leave their arms.**

 **When Heba and Yugi asks them if why they were running and they are still doing that, Atemu and Yami told them that they were followed by their** **parents**.

 _In the last chapter:_

 _"Uh do you want water?" Yami asked. "No" Yami sighed and nodded "how about if we sleep? It's already 2:16...or at least try to sleep" Yami asked. Atemu shrugged and nodded. Yami lay down next to him and saw that Atemu soon fell asleep, he kissed his head and fell asleep as well._

The next day…

Both of them woke up at the same time. Atemu sighed and winced as he got up. Yami helped him. Atemu sighed and grabbed his things and went to the bathroom.

"Can I take a bath?" Yami asked following Atemu, who nodded and let him in. Atemu turned on the tap and took out his tubes and a syringe. "Do you need help?" Yami asked. "Can you, uh, clean my port?" Atemu asked. "Just take the syringe and put it in the port were you put the tubes." Yami nodded and did what he was told. Atemu sighed and started to clean the tubes.

Then Yami finished and put it on the port, then he turned around and started the water on the tub. Atemu started to brush his teeth. When Yami checked the water and saw that it was okay he smiled.

Atemu noticed that Yami was looking at him. "What?" "Do you want to take a bath as well?" Yami asked tilting his head. Atemu shook his head.

Yami nodded and blushed "mind if I take my clothes off here?" He asked. Atemu shook his head. "Go ahead" Yami nodded and took off his clothes and entered to the tub.

Atemu looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm so skinny..." "Uh? What do you mean that you're skinny?" Yami asked washing his hair. "Im boney." Yami tilted his head and shook his head "you're not that skinny, just a little bit but not that much" he said. Atemu shrugged.

Yami sighed and finished washing himself. Atemu left the room when Yami finish getting dressed. Then he heard something fall on the bathroom, he walked in again and found Yami on the floor. Atemu gasped and screamed as he felt arms around him. "Sshh it's just me" Yugi said softly. Then Heba came to them.

Atemu whimpered as he was dragged away. Yugi took Atemu to the room and looked down "I'm sorry for what I did" he said. "Just please don't touch me..." Atemu pleaded as he tried to cover his ports that started no hurt.

Yugi shook his head and leaned down brushing his lips against Atemu's. "I'll not touch you unless you want to"

"I wasn't gonna touch you" Yugi said. "Where's Yami" "I think he's still in the bathroom, want to check on him?" Yugi said/asked. Atemu nodded.

Yugi helped him to the bathroom, finding Yami picked up by Heba. "Don't touch me" Atemu said.

Yugi let him go and looked at Heba and Yami. Atemu quickly went to Yami. Yami rubbed his head and looked at Atemu "are you okay?" Atemu hugged Yami and whimpered. Yami hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"My ports hurt..." Heba put Yami down and let him go with Atemu. Atemu help his stomach. "I'm hungry" Atemu said whispering. Yami nodded. "What would you like?"

"A smoothie? Something soft..." Yami nodded then looked up when Yugi told him that he was gonna buy it, he nodded and saw him leave.

Atemu broke down after words. "What's wrong?" Yami asked worried. "H-He tried to kiss me..." Heba sighed "he fell in love with you" he said. "Well I don't!" 'You will fall for him after we all four go out' Heba thought.

"My port hurts..." Yami helped him to the bed and checked him. The area where the port was purple, red, yellow, green and bloody. "Could you please bring some bandages?" Yami asked softly to Heba who nodded and looked for them. Atemu hissed as Yami took it off. "Sshh calm down" Yami said softly.

"I'd rather not have a hole in my chest and stomach.." "You'll not have a hole in your stomach or chest" Yami said and turned around when Heba came with the bandages.

Atemu looked away. Yami gently cleaned the blood then looked at him "do you want the formula, so you can have the smoothie?" Atemu shook his head. "I need the nausea medicines...you got all four, right?"

Heba walked behind Yami and nodded "h-how? But you only showed me the formula" Yami said looking at Heba who had in his hand the medicines. Atemu sighed. "I need a syringe full of each..."

Heba winced while Yami nodded, he looked for the bag and pulled out four syringes. "Why did you wince? " Atemu asked as he looked down. "I didn't imagine that you to have four syringes and each of them must be full" Heba said. Atemu sighed and nodded. Yami took the medicine and fulfill the syringes each one of different medicine. Atemu was groggery after words. Yami then grabbed Atemu's arms and looked at him "ready?" Atemu shook his head. Yami tilted his head "What's wrong?"

Atemu mumbled. "I'll not make it painful, you know I make it gently" Yami said.

"Okie..."

Yami then gently injected the medicine in his arm. Atemu mumbled again as he felt glumy. Yami injected the other one, making Atemu feel different.

Atemu started to feel anxious as per usual. "I'm done, I'm done.."

Yami tilted his head "strange, you needed the four of them before, but now not..." then he but a small bandage on the arm and hugged Atemu. Atemu leaned on him and covered his mouth. But then gulped and sighed in relief.

Atemu set his head on Yami's shoulder. "No sleep..." Yami kissed his head. Atemu snuggled into him.

Heba heard the door be knocked, he opened it and saw Yugi with the smoothie, he gave it to Heba and told him to give it to Atemu. Heba nodded.

Atemu opened his eyes. Heba walked to them and gave Atemu the smoothie. Atemu's nose wrinkled and buried his face in Yami's shoulder. Yami took the smoothie and hold it "Atemu, it's okay, I'll be here" he said. Atemu whined.

Then he looked at the smoothie, he took a sip closing his eyes, scared that he'll throw up, but he didn't. He slowly...very slowly... Started to drink it. He took his time until he finished it, he smiled slightly when he didn't throw up then snuggled in Yami's chest falling asleep. Yami smiled and held him.

Then he put the the glass of smoothie in the night stand, smiling as Atemu was sleeping. Heba and Yugi smiled. Yami kissed Atemu's head.

"MY I have him?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him and hold Atemu "what do you mean?" "Can I have him" "why? Tell me the reason" Yami asked frowning slightly. "Cause.." Yami kept looking at him. "Well..?" Yugi looked down and got nervous.

Atemu suddenly woke up and quickly turned to the floor and vomites the smoothie he drank. "I'm not used to drink this" Atemu said whispering while Yami held him. Atemu wiped his mouth and shut his eyes tight. "Sshh I'm here" Yami said holding him.

"I know it's just very disappointing how I can't keep anything down anymore," Atemu sniffled. "You're getting better actually, the last times you threw up immediately" Yami said hugging him. "I guess. Now I feel horrible and groggy.."

Yami sighed "try to rest okay?" Atemu shook his head. "I"m tired of sleeping," "Then what about if we get out, and walk around?" Heba suggested. "I don't want to be around the one who...tried to kiss me.." "But I'll be there" Heba said. "Okay..."

Then they both followed the brothers until the entrance of the house, where they got a little bit nervous, making Yugi and Heba turn around and look at them. Atemu hide behind of Yami, holding him around his waist tightly. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Atemu shook his head.

Yami got nervous and looked at the hand that was in front of him. Heba smiled softly at Yami and gently grabbed is hand. Yami blushed but also held Atemu's hand.

Atemu yelped and ran off as Yugi followed him. Then tripped closing his eyes and was caught by Yugi who wrapped his arms around him protecting him from the fall. Then when he opened his eyes, he found himself on top of Yugi and started to blush.

"Ow..' Atemu hissed as he held the areas that had his ports. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Atemu looked down and saw that he was bleeding. Atemu paniced and ran to Yami.

"Yami!" He called running to him, Yami hold him and saw that he was bleeding. "I'm scared.." Atemu said as he started to back away from the men.

Yami held him and pulled out some bandages and started to clean the wound, and then finished cleaning and wrapped the bandages around Atemu, then kissed his head. Atemu held him tight.

"How about if we get to that park?" Heba asked pointing at the park. Yami nodded. He held Atemu tightly but carefully. Atemu never let go of Yami.

Then Yami sat Atemu on the bench gently and sat next to him. Atemu looked around. Then sighed in relief.

He relaxed slightly. Yami smiled and kissed his head. Atemu blushed. Yami smiled and blushed when he felt his stomach growl. Atemu tilted his head.

"U-Uh I'm kind of h-hungry hehe..." Yami said blushing. Heba smiled. "What do you want to eat?" Heba asked. Yami nodded. "What would you like?" "Anything" Heba nodded and went to buy something near.

Yugi sat next to Atemu. Atemu trembled and blushed. He scooted away.

Then Yami looked up finding Heba giving him an ice-cream.

Atemu looked down.

Yugi gently pulled him closer, and closed his eyes. Then Heba looked at Atemu "don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore" He said. Atemu sighed and shrugged. Then leaned on Yugi's shoulder.

Before he silently broke down. Yugi saw this and pulled him to his lap gently kissing his head; Atemu couldn't help but snuggled in his chest. As he clung to him. Yugi smiled and kissed his head again. Atemu sniffled. "Sshh calm down little one" Yugi said softly.

Atemu looked down and covered his mouth. Then gulped and sighed in relief and snuggled in Yugi's chest. As he held his shirt tightly, shaking.

"May I carry him when we get back?" Yugi asked to Yami who was licking the ice-cream. Yami nodded as Atemu looked at Yami before he looked down, tears running down his cheek. Yami looked at him "I'm not going to leave you, I'll always be here for you" he said softly.

"I know... I just wish I was normal.." "Why do you say that? You're a normal person" Yami said tilting his head. Atemu shook his head. "I'm not. I'll never be normal"

Yami looked down "but you'll get better, I'm sure of it" he saidAtemu whined.Yami sighed and gasped when he felt someone grab his hand and lick it, he turned his head and blushed darkly.

Atemu got up and left. "Yugi please follow him" Yami pleaded not wanting Atemu to go alone. Yugi nodded and left.

Yami looked at Heba and blushed darkly "Uh Why-?" "The ice cream was melting," Heba said.Yami blushed and nodded slightly, then he started to lick again the ice-cream.

With Atemu and Yugi...atemu roughly rubbed his face, letting out a frustrated scream. Yugi held him and pulled him to his chest. Atemu pushed him away and ran off. Yugi followed him.

"Why can't I be normal, damn it!?" Atemu screamed with a sob. Yugi then saw something and gently grabbed him by the arm "stop! Stop running!" "No! Leave me alone! I want to die!"

Yami felt a slight pain in his heart, then turned to the direction where Atemu went, he got up and started running followed by Heba. The cries started to get louder and louder and soon coughing was replaced.

"Yami!!" Atemu called crying. Atemu looked around and yelped as someone grabbed him and ran off with him. "No! Let me go! Yami!" Yami heard the scream and ran to the direction finding Yugi running to them with Atemu in his arms.

"Get off me!" Atemu screamed before he took his shirt off and ripped his port off of his chest and stomach, making them bleed. "Atemu!!" Yami yelled running to him. Atemu whimpered softly as he looked at Yami. "I'm not normal..."

"You're normal Atemu! Don't hurt yourself anymore! I beg you!" Yami cried pulling a clean clothe to stop the bleeding. Atemu looked at Yami. "I want to eat normally, like normal people! I want parents who love me! I want a good life!" He whimpered softly.

"What do you mean by having good parents?" Yugi asked. "None of your business," Yugi sighed; while Yami was finishing stopping the blood. Atemu looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, what about if we get to home?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded. "Yes please..." "Is it okay if I carry him?" Yugi asked looking at Yami and Atemu. "I don't care.." Atemu sighed, going limp.

Yugi held him and picked him up. Atemu snuggled into him and fell asleep as they all went back home. Yugi smiled and kissed his head.

 **That's for now, hope that you enjoyed it.**


	3. Ice cream and pain (02-16 18:25:49)

**Hiya all! Here the second chapter of this story, written with NaileaMarie7890**

A few hours later…

Atemu woke up, finding himself sleeping on Yugi's chest. Atemu blushed and whined, rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked opening his eyes. "Sick"

Yugi kissed his head, Atemu blushed.

Then they heard someone fall in Heba's room. Yugi went up and smiled as he saw that it was Yami and Heba on the floor, laughing and holding each other. Then when he was about to get back to his room, he found Atemu in front of him "what was it?" Atemu asked holding into Yugi.

Yugi moved back and Atemu saw what was happening. "Oh..." "What were you doing?" Yugi asked looking at them while gently holding Atemu.

"Playing" hebasaid.

"Playing what? I see that your two are enjoying it" Yugi asked while Atemu was giggling. Yami blushed and pouted, tackling Atemu. Yugi held them before they could hit the floor, while Atemu smiled and hugged Yami, snuggling into him.

Heba smiled and go up walking to them. He grabbed Yami into his arms. "Anyone want some more ice cream?" Yami blushed and cling on Heba's shoulders and nodded. Atemu looked don as they went downstairs.

"Do you want?" Heba asked looking at Yugi and Atemu. "I can't have it..." Atemu mumbled, his happiness washing away. Yami looked down "do you want help? With the formula?" He asked whispering.

"Maybe we can look for new ones" Yugi said holding Atemu. Atemu sighed. "I have a specific size and shape...and I don't remember what they are.."

"I have a friend who has everything that you need" Heba said. Atemu wrinkled his nose. "I don't trust anyone or anything except Yami..."

"Why don't we get to Heba'a friend, and I see if I can trust in him?" Yami suggested.

"But.."

"Don't worry I'll be there" Yami said. Atemu sighed and looked down. "I have no choice.." Yami kissed his head. Atemu blushed.

"Then should we go now?" Heba asked holding Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yes. The faster the better"

Yugi picked Atemu up, while Heba did the same with Yami. Atemu blushed. As well did Yami.They walked out, and walked to Heba's friend house.

Atemu was quiet and still, holding his stomach. When they arrived, they knocked the door. The door opened and an albino had popped out.

"Heba! Yugi! How are you?" The albino asked. "Good, good. But we need some help," "In what?" "Atemu needs ports," Yami said.

The albino nodded and let them pass. Atemu shivered.

"I think that this is the size and shape" the albino said coming to them. Atemu tensed.

Yami walked to the albino and looked at him straight in the eyes. Ryou tilted his head.

"Why is he looking at him to the eyes?" Yugi asked to Atemu. Atemu shrugged. "Can we go? I hate it here..." he whispered.

Yami sighed and stopped looking at his eyes "well I can trust you, can I see the size and shape?" He asked to Ryou.

Ryou nodded and showed it to him. Yami smiled as he saw them "they are perfect" Ryou nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much" Yami said looking at him. Ryou nodded. "Of course,"

"Let's go?" Yami asked. "No, I need to place them in him, just to be sure.." Yami nodded then turned to Ryou "is there a room that I can use to help Atemu?"

"No!" Atemu shouted. "Uh? Why? Do you want to put hem by yourself?" Yami asked softly. "I-I...just can't..." Yami tilted his head.

Atemu looked down. "I don't want anyone touching me, looking at my ports, seeing me half naked, or just helping me at all.." Yami sighed "then you can go to the room and I'll wait outside" he said.

"But.."

"I'll be there just in case" Yami said. Atemu looked down and shivered as Yugi set him down. Ryou guide them to the room and left them alone.

Atemu looked at the bags and sighed, falling onto his knees and looking through them. "Are you okay?" Yami asked softly. "No. When am i ever?" Atemu mumbled. Yami looked down and saddened.

Atemu sighed and crawled to Yami and hugged his legs. "Sorry..." Yami hugged "it's okay..." Atemu sniffled and crawled back.

"Are you sure that you don't want help with them?" Yami asked. Atemu shrugged. "If you want to help.." Yami nodded. Atemu crawled to the side. Yami then started to help Atemu.

Atemu winced as Yami put the ports on. "Sshh calm down" Yami said while finishing. "Well, it stings," Atemu pouted. Yami placed a kiss on his head.Atemu blushed.

"Ready, is it okay?" Yami asked looking at him. Atemu moved around and nodded. Yami smiled "Let's go?" Atemu nodded.

Yami gently took his hand and went to the others. "Where's my medicine... I don't feel good..." Atemu groaned. Yami pulled out from his picked the medicine and gave it to him. Atemu blinkes. "Uh, I thought there was four..." "Uh Yeah I have them, do you want them all?" Atemu held his head an nodded. "I really don't feel good..." Yami gave him the four.

Atemu yawned. Yami smiled and picked him up. Atemu snuggled into him and fell asleep. Yami giggled and walked to Yugi and Heba. Yugi smiled. "May I have him?" Yami nodded slightly and gave Atemu to him.

Yugi took Ateu and Atemu clung to him, holding his shirt tightly as he snugled closer. Yugi smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Atemu whined. But continued to sleep. Yugi smiled and looked at the others. "Let' go,"

They nodded, and turned to Ryou "thank you" Ryou nodded and closed the door.After some time, they arrived to a park and stayed there for a while. Atemu's stomach started to rumble in his sleep. Atemu snuggled closer into Yugi's chest and slowly opened his eyes.

Atemu snuggled closer into Yugi's chest and slowly opened his eyes. "Mm...hungry...but not hungry.." Atemu mumbld. "Do you want to wait until you're sure that you're hungry?" Yami asked. Atemu shook his head. "nevr hungry..." "Then you don't want anything?" Yami asked softly. "Do..do..do.."

"what would you like?" "Cream?" Yami tilted his head. "Ice cream?" Yugi guessed. Atemu nodded slightly. And snuggled into Yugi.

"Let's go and get some" Heba said gently grabbing Yami's hand. Yami smiled and nodded.

"What flavor would you like?" Heba asked.

"Coco!"

Heba smiled and nodded then looked at Yugi "you?"

"Vanilla please"

Heba nodded and took Yami's hand to search for the ice-cream, making Yami blush. Yugi followed with Atemu in his arms.

"You Yami?" Heba asked looking at him.

"Huh?"

"What flavor would you like?" Heba asked smiling.

"Oh, vanilla," Yami said, blushing even more.

Heba nodded and asked for the ice-creams, the man nodded and gave them to him. Heba thanks them and gave one to Yami.

Yami took it and smiled and kissed Heba's cheek. Heba grinned stupidly, chuckling before he kissed Yami's cheek back. Yami blushed.

Heba smiled and gave Yugi Atemu's ice cream.They thanked him and started to eat them. After his fifth lick, Atemu pulled away. Yugi held him. Atemu sighed and leaned on him. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked softly. "Is eating through a tube okay?" Yugi nodded and kissed his head. Atemu looked down. xm"I can't even enjoy a treat.."

Yugi then licked Atemu's ice-cream. Atemu let out a tear. Yugi cleaned Atemu's tear with his thumb. Atemu blushed before he turned and threw up the little ice cream he ate. Yugi rubbed his back.

"I hate my life..." Atemu muttered, wipping his mouth as he curled up in a ball. Yugi pulled him to his lap. Atemu shook his head. "I want to lay down... Please.." "Here? Or where?" "I don't care I just need to lay down... My body hurts..." Atemu groaned, looking at Yami before closing his eyes and curling up again.

"Let's get to your house" Yami said softly. Yugi nodded and picked Atemu.

Then my walked to their house and went upstairs. Atemu groaned. Yami walked to him. Then blushed when Yami kissed his forehead. "Y-Yami.."

Yami tilted his head.

Atemu was set on the bed and Atemu quickly buried himself in the blankets. Yugi sat on the bed gently placing a hand on Atemu's cheek. Atemu felt hit to the touch. "Sshh" Yugi tried to calm him down. Atemu looked up at Yugi. Then gently placed a hand on Yugi's cheek. Before he pulled away and fully laid down, signing softly. 'I need to relax...'

Then Heba sat on the bed pulling Yami to his lap. Yami blushed and snuggled close to him. Heba wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami blushed and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Do you love me?"

Heba blushed "Uh yeah"

Yami smiled. "Good"

Atemu smiled at them, before he frowned slightly.Yugi noticed this and gently put a hand on his cheek.

Atemu blinked and looked at him. "Y-Yugi..." He blushed. "What are you do-"

Yugi interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Atemu gadped in shock. And slowly he kissed back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him.

Yami smiled and gasped when he was pulled into a kiss. Heba smirked.

"H-Heba..."

"Yes? "

Yami blushed while Heba wrapped his arms around him. Heba chuckled. Then Yami gasped when Heba laid him down on the bed. Blushing darkly

When Yugi and Atemu separated from the kiss, Atemu panted blushing. He tenaed and pushed Yugi again. "I-I'm sorry" Yugi said.

"Leave me alone..." Atemu said as he got up and went to another room, dazed and confused. Yugi sighed and followed him silently. Atemu held his head. "What just happened..."

Yugi came "May I talk to you?" He asked softly. Atemu shook his head. "I said I want to be alone please" Yugi sighed and nodded, waiting for him outside.

 **That's for now, hope that you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
